Pieces of the Puzzle
by lovewriting0042
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. There is a secret that vampire royalty, like the Volturi have been hiding for decades. Renesmee and her family embark on the journey to find the truth with the help of some new friends. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 1

It all started the day that they moved to a new town for a new "start". Alice had a vision of them moving to Albemarle. However, she couldn't see the vision all that clearly. Everyone assumed it was due to the fact that the wolves (Seth, Jacob, and Leah) and Renesmee where involved.

It was the day before they were to start school, again. Renesmee and Jacob were on the couch, Renesmee asleep with her head in Jacob's lap and Jacob mindlessly watching the television. Edward and Bella were unpacking at their small home about ten miles deeper into the forest away east of the main house. They were being nice to Renesmee and doing all the unpacking, letting her spend time with Jacob.

The rest of the Cullen's were just lazing around the house until Renesmee started to jerk in her sleep.

"Ness?" Jacob said softly shaking her.

Renesmee didn't respond just jerked in her sleep more.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled. He was panicking.

"What's wrong? Renesmee?" Bella and the rest of the family said rushing into the living room.

Jacob slid out from under Renesmee and everyone watched as she started to move like she was fighting something.

"No let me go! Stop you're hurting her!" Renesmee cried out.

"Edward what's going on? Can you see anything?" Bella asked frantic.

"I can't hear her. Do you have your barrier up?" Edward said his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No." Bella said, worry becoming heavier in her voice.

For the next hour they all watched and waited for Renesmee to wake up. She just continued to jerk and moan in pain.

Finally, she yelled, "Stop, please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill her!" Tears were streaming down her face and she was gasping for air.

Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around her in an effort to calm her.

"No!" she said as she started to struggle against Jacob's hold. "No! NO! RILEY!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Renesmee's breathing became ragged as she sobbed in her sleep. Jacob started to rub circles on the small of Renesmee's back. Renesmee's breathing slowed and became normal again. After another ten minutes her eyes started to open slowly.

She blinked in confusion as she looked at everyone around her staring at her with worry.

"What's going on?" she said finally.

"Sweetie, are you ok? You were thrashing around and screaming and you weren't responding to anything for over an hour." Bella said kneeling to be eye to eye with her daughter.

"I…I don't…I remember having a nightmare." Renesmee said slightly confused. She stared at the floor and her glazed over as she tried to remember. Flashes of blood on the ground and the sounds of wolves growing and flesh being torn apart went through her mind. She couldn't remember any faces though.

Edward cringed seeing everything.

"Now you can hear her?" Alice said confused.

"What do you mean now?" Renesmee said.

"I couldn't hear your dreams while you were asleep. It's like when your mother puts her shield up only this time it wasn't her. But now I can hear you just as clearly as anyone else….well….except-"

"Mom." Renesmee finished with a smile.

Edward started grumbling.

Bella just laughed. "Give me a break. At least I can somewhat let you read my mind. I still haven't perfected it. _Someone_ keeps distracting me when I'm trying to practice."

Edward just glowered some more.

Renesmee stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go for a run. I need some time to think." Jacob started to follow her. "Alone." She finished.

Jacob's posture slumped slightly.

"When I get back, you and I can go hunting, ok?" Renesmee said, lifting Jacob's chin with her hand so he would be looking at her in the eye.

Jacob beamed at that feeling much better.

Renesmee smiled and then left to go running.

She just ran. It was the one time she could really think; the speed making her feel alive and free. She supposed she was like her dad in that manner.

She estimated she was about thirty miles away from the house, ten miles farther than she was supposed to be, and decided she should turn and come back. As she turned she caught a scent and immediately a face flashed in her mind. It was a girl. She was the one from her nightmare; the one that was being attacked.

She focused on the scent and started to follow the trail. After about five miles she approached a small clearing. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She walked out into the clearing cautiously.

Then she heard growling northeast of her and she caught a scent. A scent that told all of her senses human and vampire to run.

The growling was coming from behind some bushes.

Renesmee noticed her breathing started to get heavier. She was panicking. What does she need to do?

The bushes started to move and she gasped of horror at what stepped out from behind the bushes, towering over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 2

Something was wrong. Renesmee was never gone this long when she went out on a run. Plus, he had this eerie feeling something bad was happening.

"Where is she?" Jacob said frustration and worry evident in his voice.

Bella sighed. She was getting worried too.

No one answered, they all kept silent.

Jacob growled and then slammed his fist against the window pane.

"Jake!" Bella snapped.

"What?!" he snapped back.

Bella's eyes reflected worry and he immediately regretted snapping at his best friend.

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm going to look for her." Jacob said and left before anyone could respond or try to stop him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Renesmee was frozen as she looked at the beast that stood before her. It looked like a walking wolf.

Werewolf. She thought. Not like Jake, he shape shifted. Maybe these are the REAL "children of the moon."

The monster took a step towards her. Its' nostrils flaring allowing hot breath to show as it breathed.

Renesmee's eyes widened even more.

She barely reacted fast enough when the monster moved suddenly; its mouth full of teeth opening and heading straight for her.

Renesmee saw the saliva dripping with a slight green tint as she just barely moved out of the way. The beast nicked her arm with its claws though as it missed her.

It was when it turned around she saw its eyes clearly. They looked like the color of house cat's eyes, when the light hit their eyes just right at night to make them seem like they were glowing and had a life of their own.

She took a sharp intake of breath as a pain shot up through her arm, the same arm that got nicked. It was throbbing in pain all of the sudden. It felt like there was a venom or poison slowly circulating in her body slowly killing her off.

She fell to the ground on her knees. She watched as the beast came closer step by step. Every step the gigantic ten foot tall wolf took a step the pain intensified and her vision blurred more.

All of the sudden the wolf was flying to her left and crashed into a tree. She looked at the person who saved her but couldn't tell what they looked like. She fell to the ground completely now.

She heard the sounds of people rushing around her some over to the creature that attacked her and a few to her.

"He nicked her." One voice said, it sounded like a male. It kind of reminded her of Carlisle's, fatherly and knowledgeable.

"I'm going to kill him," another voice said. This one was female and sounded familiar to her.

"Now's not the time. You are the only one that can save her. You're the only one that's immune." The male voice she first heard said.

"Renesmee?" she heard the female voice say again. She felt herself being pulled up and encircled by an arm.

"Renesmee you have to open your mouth and drink this ok?" the female instructed. Renesmee felt her head being tilted up and something being put to her mouth. A warm liquid started to flow into her mouth. It tasted good but burned as she swallowed which made her grimace.

"I know. But, it will make you better. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you I swear Renesmee." The female said as she pulled the substance away.

Renesmee then felt a hand brush against her forehead. Renesmee moaned in pain.

"That's a girl. It's going to get better you'll see."

"Someone's coming. We have to get out of here. Dispel our scents so they won't be able to find us," a new voice said, it was another male.

Renesmee heard rustling around but the person who had her in their arms wasn't moving.

Then she felt someone move their head close to her ear.

"Don't worry Renesmee. Everything is going to be fine. I'll always protect you. You're my other half. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever doubt that. I'll always be here. You know how to find me. You always have. You just weren't ready yet. But, time is running short my dear. I need you to find me; for you are my light and I am your dark. We need each other." The female voice whispered.

Then the voice and the arm were gone, she was alone and all was silent around her.

And just before she was completely knocked out she heard Jacob's voice cry out and come out from behind bushes.

"Nessie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 3

When Renesmee finally woke up again she was in the main home in a bed. She heard a monitor and slowly opened her eyes to examine her surroundings.

Jacob was asleep with his hand entwined with her right. She saw her mom in her dad's lap with their foreheads pressed together in a comforting gesture.

"Mom?" she tried to say, but her voice broke. She sounded like a frog.

Bella's head snapped up and in a millisecond she was at Renesmee's side.

"Oh, sweetie. You had us all so worried." Her mom said as she brushed her hand against her forehead.

"How you feeling honey?" her dad asked as he wrapped his arm around her mom and look at Renesmee with worry.

"I'm really tired. I feel like I got hit by the empire state building. What happened?" Renesmee asked.

"Well you hadn't come back in your normal window of time when you go off on your runs so Jake had and went to find you. He found you in a clearing thirty or so miles northeast of the house. You were unconscious. You looked like you had been attacked by something with claws. You were sweating profusely and you had a fever. Jake rushed you back here and Carlisle set you up in here so he could monitor you."

"How long have I been out exactly?"

Bella hesitated.

"Four days." Edward said.

Renesmee stared.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Bella asked timidly. Bella was unsure of how touchy the subject would be for her daughter.

"Not really. The clearest thing I can remember thinking is…" Renesmee stopped and glanced at Jacob, who was starting to come to. How could she say werewolf without her parents freaking out?

Renesmee's eyes widened and she snapped her attention to her dad.

His eyes were scrutinizing her. They were narrow.

"No Dad. It's not. It wasn't. I don't remember what it looked like. But, I do know it was different from Jake and his pack."

Jacob yawned. "What was different?"

"WEREWOLF?!?!?!" Edward bellowed.

Jacob was alert and awake now. He turned his piercing gaze to Renesmee. "What's going on?"

"That was the last thing you can remember thinking?" Edward said critically.

"But dad-"

"Yes or no, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Edward ground out.

"I…It…Dad I'm sure it wasn't one of the pack. It couldn't have been."

"What is going on?" Jacob said, his voice getting louder. He was getting irritated.

"Renesmee's last clear thought she can recall is 'werewolf.'" Edward said with disgust.

Renesmee sighed and closed her eyes as the machine gun of questions was shot out. The rest of her family then decided to appear and she started to get a headache with all the questions about why it was werewolf.

Are you okay? Renesmee's eyes shot open and she looked around.

"What?"

"Ness?" Jacob said.

"I'll be okay Jake, I promise." Renesmee said.

"Renesmee, what are you talking about? Jake didn't ask you if you were ok. He asked if you could remember anything else." Bella said, worry in voice again.

Renesmee looked confused. Then who-? Then she realized who it was. It was the voice of the girl who saved her. She remembered what happened all of the sudden. The monster that looked like a walking on two legs wolf, her savior, the voice telling her everything was going to be all right, the farewell that told her to find her savior, she remembered it all clearly.

She shuddered at her recollection. Her eyes quickly flickered over to her dad. He had worry in his eyes.

Dad?

"Yes?" Edward said.

Could you see anything just a second ago?

Edward looked confused. "No."

Renesmee just got a bewildered look on her face and leaned back, seeing as she found herself leaning forward.

This has turned out to be one weird week. Renesmee thought.

"You can say that again." Her dad muttered.

Renesmee just smiled slightly and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 4

Over the next two days Renesmee spent all her time convincing her family and boyfriend that she was fine.

Seth and Leah finally arrived and were kind of at a loss at all of the attention Renesmee were receiving but decided if it were necessary they would be informed.

"Mom! Dad! I'm fine! Would you give it a rest? We can go to school tomorrow. I'll be fine! Would you just stop being like this?" Renesmee said, blowing up finally at all the unnecessary quibbling they were doing.

Bella froze and looked at Renesmee. Then a small smile formed on her lips. "Your right. I'll stop fussing if you're sure you're ok?"

"Yes." Renesmee sighed.

"Alright. We'll get set up to go to school tomorrow." Edward said, leaving his daughter with his wife in tow.

Finally. Renesmee thought.

Wow. Are they always like that? Another voice said mentally.

Renesmee smiled. She finally figured out that she could talk to the girl who saved her mentally and her dad couldn't hear a thing.

Overprotective? Yes.

Why?

Because I'm only half of what they are and I'm still the baby. I always will be I guess. Parents never stop being parents and the kids never stop being the kids.

The voice was silent.

So, how am I supposed to find you? I mean I don't know anything about what you look like or even how to begin to find you.

The voice chuckled lightly. You'll find me. I think it is an instinct. Most cases are.

What are we exactly?

Patience, Renesmee, patience. You will see soon enough. I take it you recovered well?

Yes. I finally convinced them it was alright to go to school. We just moved here.

I see. Well I should go sounds like someone is coming to check on you.

Wait!

What? What's wrong? Renesmee are you ok?

I…When will I see you? This is killing me. I have so many questions.

Calm down. It'll be ok. Don't worry. I promise you will find me soon. I can feel it. You're a bright girl. You'll find me. Until next time dearest.

Renesmee smiled and then heard footsteps stop outside her door.

"Renesmee?" Bella's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Mom?" Renesmee's replied, a bit shaky. She still didn't understand what was going on with that girl.

Bella opened the door and entered, quietly closing the door behind her.

Renesmee put her hands on both sides of her head and then moved them away slowly mouthing "shield" at her mother.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again she looked at her daughter.

Renesmee sighed and then patted an open space next to her on the bed.

Renesmee took her mother's hands in her and slowly showed her what she was thinking.

She was confused as to how she felt about someone. Someone she has only known for a short period. The feelings were intense like they were a life line. She's never really seen the person face-to-face. She just knows that she would gladly risk her life if it meant the safety of this person.

Bella softly gasped. She looked around and saw a notepad and pen on the nightstand. She grabbed it and started to write.

Renesmee smiled. This is how she and her mom conversed without her dad knowing or hearing. This way it was completely private.

Bella handed the notepad to her.

Who is it Renesmee? Is it Jacob?

Renesmee shook her head lightly.

Bella scribbled. Who then?

Renesmee touched her mom's arm lightly letting her see that she didn't know who it was that she felt so strongly about.

Bella's eyes squinted and she turned to the notepad again. What about Jacob?

Renesmee smiled and let her mom see she still had strong affection for Jacob. She loved him and didn't know what she would do without him.

Her mother smiled at that. Well, it almost seems like you have strong affections for, if not stronger, for this other person. I mean that's what it sounds like to me. How come you didn't want your dad to know?

Renesmee gave a nervous smile and let her mom see somewhat that it was all in her dreams. The person, she didn't know if even existed. But she knew that this person was her other half. They would complete her.

Bella started writing. It sounds like they are your soul mate, do you have two? Jake and this other person? Is it another boy?

Renesmee shook her head.

It is a girl?

Renesmee nodded.

Bella stared at her daughter. After a minute or two she turned her head to stare out the window.

Renesmee touched her mom and showed her worry about her.

Bella smiled and looked at her. What kind of actions do you see yourself doing with this person?

Renesmee looked confused at her mother's question.

Bella clarified. I mean do you see yourself doing things that you do with Jake with this person?

Renesmee recoiled looking disgusted at the statement.

Bella sighed out of relief.

Renesmee let her mom see that it wasn't like that. It was just that she needed to be around the person and it would let her feel like everything was clearer and it all made sense.

Like a best friend or sister type thing? Like twins are? Needing to be near each other to feel complete?

Renesmee stared at the notepad. It made sense. She felt a connection to the girl. She felt she could trust the girl. She knew she felt a love towards her. However, it didn't make sense. Renesmee had never met her before up until six days ago. How was all of this possible?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 5

When morning came Renesmee was excited. She couldn't explain it. Here she was seven years old and going to high school. It was exhilarating. Grandma made her waffles and eggs.

She had gotten accustomed to eating human food for breakfast and lunch. Her family would let her go hunting at night if she was hungry. Usually, the two meals earlier in the day would keep her satiated for the whole day.

Aunt Alice was wired as usual. It kind of reminded her of a pinball in a pinball machine going every which way.

Renesmee heard her dad stifle a laugh. He must have heard her. She saw him give a slight nod.

"Okay, so let's make sure we all know what's going on. Bella and Emmett are Swans. Rosalie and Jasper are Hales. Edward, Alice, and Renesmee are Cullen's. Jacob, Seth, and Leah are Blacks. So, everyone ready to go?" Alice announced.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Great! Okay so Cullen's and Hales in the Volvo and Blacks and Swans are in the Jeep. Let's go everyone."

The group split into their assigned cars and were off to Albemarle High.

When they arrived students were walking toward the main building ignoring their surroundings. It was sort of a relief not being ogled on the first day by morons.

They all paired up and then started to walk to the main building when they heard a load roar of an engine. They and everyone from the school turned toward the source. Three Harley Davidson's purred as they pulled into a parking space. Each bike had two passengers with helmets and black leather jackets.

The drivers took off their helmets and revealed males. They looked like gods. All three of them were beautiful.

"I think my heart just stopped beating." Leah whispered.

The group's mouths dropped as the second passengers climbed off and took off their helmets revealing equally if not more gorgeous females.

"No wonder we aren't being focused on. It seems they arrived just before us; a month before us to be exact. Everyone is simply taken with them. The girls are even..." Edward stopped and shuddered.

Bella put her hand in his and then whispered to him, "Focus on one of our thoughts. That should help some."

The group of six walked toward the main building like a pack. None of them were talking. As they got closer the other students looked as if they might faint from being too close to them.

"Well this is going to be easier than I thought." Alice mumbled.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late." Renesmee said grabbing Jacob's hand and started toward the main building.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Once they all had their schedules they compared. They all had lunch together. Plus, everyone had at least two classes with each other. Everyone saw each other the whole day, except Renesmee in last period.

She had horsemanship class at the end of the day by herself. She smiled for at least she had one class without her family constantly there by her side. She loved them but they were suffocating sometimes.

Classes flew by and it was time for lunch. When Renesmee entered the lunch room with Jacob she instantly felt electric shock go through her body. She looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Her eyes landed on the group of six that she saw that morning. One in particular caught her attention more than the others.

It was a girl. She had waist length black hair. She had black jeans with chains hanging from them. A black tank top on which hugged her slightly to help let the other students know she did work out. Her arms were slightly muscled and her skin was tanned slightly.

Renesmee tilted her head slightly in curiosity at the girl. She hadn't seen the girl's face yet. She almost felt the urge to run over there and look at her, but she controlled herself.

She and Jacob went through the line and bought their lunch then went to the table where the rest of the group was.

Renesmee stared at her tray mindlessly trying not to look at the girl who she felt a pull to across the cafeteria.

"Ness you ok? You aren't eating?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Renesmee said sweetly and started to munch her food.

She looked up all of the sudden as she felt the pull start to leave and head toward the doors out of the cafeteria. She watched the girl leave with the rest of her group following her.

Something inside of her snapped. She had to follow her. She had to figure out what the intense pull was.

Renesmee stood up and started to walk toward the door when she stopped and turned back to her family who was staring at her.

"I have to use the bathroom. Jake would you mind taking care of my tray if I don't make it back in time?" Renesmee smiled.

Jacob nodded and watches her come over and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, Jakey."

Renesmee then turns and walks out of the cafeteria.

"Something is going on." Edward said as he watched Renesmee leave.

"What do you mean love?" Bella asked him.

"I couldn't hear Renesmee at all just know. Not one thought." Edward said.

"It wasn't me." Bella replied looking confused now.

"Then what was it? What's going on? It's been happening more and more lately. I hear her one minute and then the next second it's like she's stopped thinking." Edward said his voice starting to get angry.

Bella placed her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him, which it did somewhat.

"I don't know, Edward." Bella said, turning his face toward her. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Edward just let out a breath and sighed. He looked at Bella and smiled his crooked smile.

"Stop that." Bella said quickly staring into his eyes.

"Stop what?" Edward said mischievously.

"Dazzling me. I swear you would think I'd be immune to it by now." Bella grumbled.

Edward smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

They heard the rest of their group groan as they started a make-out session.

"You would think they would be less lovey-dovey by now." Alice muttered.

Edward just smiled in his kiss with Bella.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Renesmee stepped out into the hallway and looked around her. She didn't see anyone. She closed her eyes and felt a pull from her left.

She opened her eyes focusing on the pull and went down the hallway.

After about ten minutes she saw the group of six in front of some lockers just standing around and talking.

The girl she was looking for had her back to her again.

As Renesmee walked closer she heard the group slowly become quiet and they all turned to look at her except the one girl she wanted to see.

Renesmee stopped walking when she was about three feet away. She stood there for another minute waiting patiently.

The girl didn't move. The rest of her group was watching Renesmee carefully.

"Can we help you?" one of the girls said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Renesmee brought one of her hands to her chest. What should she say? What did she want to say? Oh hi, I've been compelled to follow one of the girls among you. I don't really know why but I need to see her face… Oh, yeah, what a great conversation starter. They're going to think I'm a freaking stalker.

The girl who still had her back facing Renesmee stifled a laugh.

What in the world, can she hear me? I'm not talking out loud am I? Oh jeez that would be embarrassing.

No. You're not saying anything out loud. But, to answer your question yes, I can hear you.

Renesmee gasped and started to turn and run when her wrist was caught. She turned to see who caught her wrist when she felt like she was looking into a mirror.

"Hello, dearest." The girl said her voice like a melody.

"How-? I mean…you look…me…it…real…wha-?" Renesmee sputtered.

The girl smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Yes, Renesmee?" the girl said, laughter glittering from her eyes.

She thought this was amusing did she?

"Actually I do, but just a little bit." The girl said pinching her thumb and pointer finger close together.

"You look like me?" Renesmee squeaked.

"Well, not completely. I get more sun than you do apparently." the girl joked.

"You aren't a figment of my imagination?"

"Seeing as I have a grip on your wrist and I can…" she trailed off as she reached up with her available hand and pinched Renesmee's cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Renesmee snapped rubbing her cheek.

"Confirmation, I'm real. I didn't even pinch you that hard."

"It still hurt."

"You're such a baby, Renesmee." The girl said teasingly.

"I don't even know your name you prick." Renesmee said, wrenching her wrist out of the girls hold.

"It's Riley. Riley Ann." Riley said smiling. She walked back over to her group and introduced everyone else.

"This is Chloe." Chloe had short black hair that was spiked. Her eyes were blue and piercing. Her skin was slightly pale. She was about the height of Alice.

"This is Ethan, Chloe's brother." Ethan was taller than his sister. He had short dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes as well. His skin was much tanner than Chloe's and Riley's.

"This is Alex and Vince." Alex and Vince looked huge. They reminded her of Emmett but scarier. They were both muscled, very much so. They both had bright green eyes that looked like they could kill with one blink and their skin was tanned as well.

"And this is Steph." Steph was taller than Chloe but shorter than herself and Riley. She had cropped strawberry blond hair. Her eyes were a dazzling color that almost looked violet. She was pale like Chloe but not as much.

They all had black jeans with chains and black tank tops.

Renesmee looked at Riley again. She had long dark hair that cascaded to her waist. Her eyes were chocolate just like Renesmee's. She was beautiful, slender and curves in the right place. They looked like twins except for the hair color and the fact that Riley was slightly darker in her skin color. It was unbelievable.

"See. I told you would find me soon." Riley smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 6

Renesmee hesitated then walked over to Riley. Riley raised an eyebrow at her hesitation then smiled when Renesmee rushed into her arms and hugged her. Riley wrapped her arms around Renesmee and hugged her back.

Riley let go of Renesmee and then wrapped her arm around Renesmee's shoulders and started to walk toward the main office.

"Where are we going?" Renesmee asked.

"How would you like to spend all day with me? We could get your schedule changed."

"Really?" Renesmee said her voice giving away excitement. Any chance she could get to be free from her family was wonderful. "How?"

"Oh, I have my ways. The office staff all adores me. I'm their favorite." Riley said grinning like a maniac. "So what do you say?"

"Yes." Renesmee said eagerly.

Chloe and Steph giggled. Ethan just smiled at her enthusiasm. Alex and Vince just kept walking behind her and Riley, like bodyguards.

They entered the main office and Riley walked up to the secretary, Mrs. Caldwell.

"Hey Mrs. C is the head man in his office?"

"Yes dear he is did you need to speak to him?"

"Yeah that would be great if you wouldn't mind. My friend and I here need a favor." Riley said bringing Renesmee to her side again. Renesmee smiled at Mrs. Caldwell.

"Hello, Renesmee dear. How are enjoying your first day here? Good I hope." Mrs. Caldwell said sweetly.

"Yes, I'm enjoying it very much Mrs. Caldwell thank you."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Caldwell picked up the phone and dialed a set of three numbers. "Yes, sir, Riley is out here to see you with Renesmee, one of the new students that just arrived today….Alright, I'll send them back there now."

Mrs. Caldwell hung up the phone and looked at Riley and Renesmee. "You girls can go see him now."

"Thanks, Mrs. C." Riley said and waved as she pulled Renesmee with her by the shoulder.

Chloe laughed and teasingly said after them, "Good luck."

Renesmee looked worried briefly but then felt Riley lean down and whisper, "Don't worry. She's just teasing. Mr. Garner is a real sweet heart. Wouldn't hurt a fly and would do anything to make sure I am happy." Riley laughed softly.

Renesmee relaxed at this as they entered the principal's office.

"Hello, Ms. Martinez, Ms. Cullen. What can I do for you ladies?"

"Hey Mr. G!" Riley said happily. "Renesmee wanted to know if you could fix her schedule to match mine. We haven't seen each other in such a long time we want to spend as much time together as possible. Do you think you could help us out? Pretty please?" Riley asked.

Mr. Garner shook his head smiling. "Sure why not. I know you will keep her out of trouble. And if she struggles in any of the classes you will be able to help her."

"Thanks Mr. G! You're the best!" Riley exclaimed.

Renesmee giggled and looked at Principal Garner. "Thank you, sir. This helps a lot." She smiled at him and he just smiled back her.

"You are quite welcome Miss Cullen. Anything you need just ask and I will do my best to accommodate you."

He typed on the computer and then printed out some papers. "Here you go. That's your new schedule and a note to all your previous teachers and new ones so they know that you have been switched. Now, off you go. Or you are going to be late."

Renesmee took the papers and then followed Riley out of the principal's office to the rest of Riley's group.

"You survived. I'm impressed." Steph teased.

"He's almost too nice if you ask me." Chloe piped in as they started walking out of the office. Riley wrapped her arm around Renesmee's shoulders and Renesmee didn't know what it was but she automatically wrapped her arm around Riley's waist; feeling at home and comfortable with her and the rest of her group.

"Well no one asked you now did they?" Ethan retorted.

"Why you-!" Chloe said and went to hit him but he glided out of the way.

"Get back here!" Chloe said as she rushed towards him again. Ethan just kept dodging her and they started to circle the rest of group, who started laughing at them and their antics.

"I swear you two can't cut it out for more than five minutes." Steph said, annoyed. "Siblings!" she said rolling her eyes.

Renesmee laughed at the two dancing around her and the others. Then she felt eyes on her and she looked down the hall to her right. She saw her family staring at her. She stopped laughing suddenly and put her hands on top of the hand that was draped over her shoulders and tugged.

Riley turned her attention to her and looked at her a smile still on her face.

Let's go. I don't want to be late. Renesmee thought.

Are you ok? You were laughing just a second ago? Riley thought back.

My family. Renesmee said simply.

Riley looked up and locked eyes with her family. She growled lowly causing Ethan and Chloe to stop immediately.

"Riley?" Chloe questioned.

"Come on let's go. We're going to be late for class." Riley replied, her voice tinged with anger as she lead Renesmee away to their next class with her arm still draped across Renesmee's shoulders.

Renesmee's family watched Renesmee leave with the group of six they saw that morning completely confused.

"Did I miss something?" Rosalie asked.

"Was that Renesmee?" Jacob asked incredulous.

"I think it was." Alice said.

"What was she doing with those six from this morning?" Jasper questioned.

"Why did that girl have her arm draped over her shoulders?" Emmett said quizzically.

"They looked like twins, except for the hair color and skin tone." Edward said.

"Seth, are you okay?" Leah said.

Seth was staring off at the last spot the other group was seen at.

"Seth?" Bella said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"His heart beating really fast, is he okay?" Leah asked. "Seth?" she tried again.

Seth blinked finally. "I think… I just imprinted." He said finally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 7

Renesmee?

Yeah?

Who was that boy?

Which one?

A picture of Seth appeared in Renesmee's mind staring at Riley.

That's Seth. Why?

I…I don't know. I felt something when he looked at me. It was weird.

Renesmee gasped. He imprinted on you?!

Imprint? What's that?

That's like me and Jake. We're soul mates. Seth is your soul mate. You're meant to be. As far as I can understand for him it's like everything that keeps here on the ground doesn't matter anymore you are the only thing that's keeping him from floating away. That's how Jake explained it to me.

Interesting. 

I know. My mom and dad weren't thrilled when they found out Jake imprinted on me. Jake and my mom are best friends and apparently he was in love with my mom until I was born and is just transferred into a brotherly love but I mattered more. My dad has never been easy with Jake and the whole situation of him imprinting on me didn't help any but, I think he's adjusting.

Riley didn't say anything else and just seemed to space out the rest of class. Renesmee took notes but was concerned about Riley's silence.

When the bell rang Renesmee looped her arm in Riley's and walked with her. Riley led her to their lockers.

Riley opened her locker and put some stuff up and pulled out a book.

Riley? What's wrong?

Riley looked at Renesmee and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much. Come on I want to do something and I need your help." She grabbed a black bag out of her locker and then closed it.

Renesmee followed her but stopped suddenly when she heard her name.

She glanced behind her to see Jacob calling her name.

"Renesmee?" Riley called back to her.

Renesmee quickly looked away and smiled running to Riley and looping her arm through Riley's again walking with her and chatting about different things. She felt a slight twinge of guilt for blowing off Jacob; I mean he was her boyfriend after all.

Don't worry he will forgive you; If he can tell which one of us is the real you.

What are you talking about?

Come on. Riley led her into a locker room that was empty and went over to a corner.

"I want you cut my hair and style it like yours. Then I need you to dye your hair black. I'm going to put some tanning stuff on you so you will gain a skin tone like mine faster."

"What? Riley, what are you trying to do?" Renesmee said utterly confused.

"What, it's going to be fun? We already are twins. And besides, this will really be able to test the theory of whether or not there really are such things are soul mates. Come on Renesmee, please? I promise the dye doesn't last forever because my hair color is actually your hair color. It just takes about six months to grow out and be the color it once was. I promise."

Renesmee looked at Riley like she had grown another head.

"Oh, come on. I haven't done anything to harm you yet. It will be interesting, admit it."

Renesmee thought for a moment. Yea, it would be very interesting if they got rid of the two things that helped people distinguish them apart.

Riley smiled. "Yes!"

Renesmee shook her head smiling, holding out her hand for the scissors.

After thirty minutes of working they looked in the mirror together. They looked like real twins now; hair color and skin tone no longer aided in distinguishing them apart. Riley even gave Renesmee the spare set of jeans and tank top she had so they were matching in clothes too.

"Just wait until after six months. We will really look like twins then. We'll even act more so then now." Riley said, clearly excited.

"This is so cool. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling." Renesmee whispered in astonishment.

"We are sisters, Renesmee. Never doubt that okay?" Riley said giving Renesmee a side hug.

Renesmee just grinned and leaned her head on Riley's shoulder.

Then something dawned on her. "What about my family? What am I supposed to tell them? I mean this is a lot for a first day of school."

"Tell them you're coming over to my house after school. You're a big girl and you know you will be protected with me around." Riley suggested.

"What about Jake and -?" Renesmee paused.

"Seth?" Riley finished. "We'll deal with them later. One thing at a time."

Renesmee nodded relaxing once again.

They hung out in the locker room the rest of the final period and then when the bell rang they walked out side by side.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Chloe, Steph, Ethan, Vince, and Alex were waiting for Renesmee and Riley at their lockers. None of them seemed fazed by the fact that the two looked exactly alike now more than ever.

Can they tell us apart?

Yes. But, only because they have gotten a good feel for us when we aren't used to being around each other. Don't worry they are interested too, as to what is going to happen.

I hope my dad can't hear us.

No, he can't. I put a shield around your mind until you can learn to form your own.

But, doesn't that drain you and make you hungry.

No. It's a lot easier for me than it is for your mother. I'll be keeping the shield around you until we are out in the parking lot. Don't forget we are going to answer everything together and see if Jacob can pick out you from the two of us. And if he guesses right I want to mess with his mind a little bit.

Okay. Just don't be too mean to him. Remember you'll be putting Seth on the spot too.

Eh. Whatever. I don't think he'll be bothered too much. Now, you know the plan right.

Yes.

"Let's go." Riley said wrapping her arm around Vince's waist and him wrapping his around her waist. Alex did the same with Renesmee and they started to walk out into the parking lot.

When they were close to their bikes they noticed Renesmee's family watching them over at their cars.

Riley looked at Renesmee, who nodded. They both closed their eyes then opened them at the same time looking across the parking lot at Renesmee's family.

Edward was the first to talk amongst them. "Jacob she's testing you."

"What?" Jacob growled. He stared at Renesmee and Riley, and then glared at both of the men holding each of the girls. "Why?"

Edward squinted in confusion, listening to both of the girls, who were thinking simultaneously the same thing.

"To see if you really love her. If you both were meant to be you would be able to tell which one she is, she's starting to doubt the whole idea of imprinting and of soul mates." Edward said finally.

"Renesmee!" Jacob exclaimed.

Both of the girls flinched. Jacob only used her full name when he was upset.

"Jacob, calm down. You can do this. Feel her out. You are tied to her. You should be able to do this without breaking a sweat." Seth said, confidently. "I mean I'd tell you which one was which but; I think that would be cheating."

Jacob growled but closed his eyes and concentrated. He started to concentrate on the pull he felt from his Nessie. He slowly started walking toward the girls.

After about ten steps he opened his eyes confident as to whom he was going toward. When he was in front of the girl he thought was Renesmee he took her into his arms.

"You idiot. How could I not know which one was you?" He whispered before kissing her.

The girl next to him gasped. "Oh, God. Riley, you were right. He can't tell us apart. It's not real."

Jacob suddenly pulled away from the girl he was kissing and looked between the two. The one he hadn't kissed had tears in her eyes.

"I will say this for you. He's a really good kisser. Wow." The girl in Jacob's arms said.

"Nessie, I…"

The other girl held up her hand silencing him.

"Don't." the girl said her voice shaky. "I can't go home with you. Not after that. Riley does your offer still stand?"

"Of course. You're always welcome at my place."

Jacob released the girl in his arms horror in his eyes. Both girls climbed onto one of the motorcycles with one of the guys already ready. They wrapped their arms and secured themselves then they left.

Jacob walked back to the rest of the family looking like he had just killed someone.

"I thought for sure."

"Edward, could you tell them apart?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't. They sound the same. Exactly." Edward whispered, sounding defeated. "I mean I couldn't even tell which one was lying, if they were."

"You think they might have just lied to Jacob. Edward, we didn't raise our daughter to play such horrid tricks on people." Bella defended.

"I know love but look at who she is with now. We don't know anything about them."

A cell phone went off. Jasper answered it.

Everyone waited patiently for him to get off.

"That was Carlisle. We are going to be dining with a family similar to ours tonight we are to go straight there. He gave me the address." Jasper said as he started walking to the cars.

Everyone silently climbed in and followed Jasper to their destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 8

When they reached the driveway of the address the road became rocky. The windows were down in the Jeep and the wind blew into the vehicle.

The sounds of the ground being crunched underneath the tires slowly stopped as they came to the end of the drive. They looked up to see a huge mansion in front of them.

"And I thought you guys over did it." Bella said awed.

"Ah! Carlisle, your kids are here." A male said at the front door. He had a smile on his face as he saw us approaching the entrance to the three story mansion.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" the man laughed.

Everyone managed a "thank you" as they passed him and entered the house.

Once they were all in they were gazing about at everything around them. It was beautiful; Mahogany wood paneling, antique art decorating the place, elegant rugs covering the hardwoods.

"If everyone would follow me to the den, your mother and father are waiting for you in there with my wife. Unfortunately my kids are being anti-social tonight. So, you all will be on your own. You can go anywhere you like except the third floor." The man informed them as he led them through the house.

When they reached the den Carlisle and Esme were lounging comfortably on the couch and across from them in the loveseat was a beautiful woman.

The woman looked up at their entrance and stood and walked over to the man and gave him a quick kiss before turning to us and smiling.

"My you all look lovely. Carlisle and Esme's description of you didn't do any of you justice. Well, I hope you all will make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything you just let me know okay?" She insisted.

They all just numbly nodded at her, unsure of how to respond.

"Children, this is James and Valerie. James works at the same hospital I do, he's a pediatric doctor. Valerie was shopping when she met Esme. They invited over for dinner in hopes that you kids could meet their kids." Carlisle explained.

"Um," Bella gulped. She didn't know what to do.

All of the sudden there was a loud crash from the upper part of the mansion.

James groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are they doing it again?"

Valerie put her hand on his chest to comfort him as her eyes glazed over. "It's Jack and Vivian this time. I don't see Riley or Chloe or Ethan or the rest of them anywhere up there."

"I thought I told them-" James started.

"Dear, when are you going to learn none of the older kids are going to listen to you? They are orphans and some came just because of Riley. Otherwise, you know we wouldn't have half the kids we do. Just be thankful they haven't abandoned us, okay?"

"And Jack and Vivian?"

"Well, you had better get Riley. You know how good she is with them. She's able to calm down Alex and Vince at the same time when they get into their fits and lose control. She's special. Just call her. You never know maybe she'll open up to you again. I mean after all if it wasn't for the fact that you found her that day she wouldn't be alive now."

James groaned again and pulled out a remote. He pointed it at the painting over the large fireplace and pushed a button.

Everyone watched as a clear screen came into view and a dial pad was visible.

"Riley, video cell." James commanded.

"Calling, Riley on video cell." A computed voice replied.

After a few rings an image appeared on the screen.

"What, James?" Riley answered. There was a commotion going on in the background.

"Riley, where are you?"

"What's it to you old man?" Riley retorted. There was a crash and Riley turned away from the camera to look. Everyone caught glimpse of someone dodging something. "Chloe show her how to do that move right! For goodness sakes!" Riley yelled.

"Why don't you try and come show her? You were the one who taught us!" Chloe snapped at her.

Riley huffed and turned back to the camera. "Can I call you back? I'm kind of busy at the moment. And I think I see company at the house."

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing." Riley quickly said.

"Riley Annabell Lee Cullen Martinez!" Valerie yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened at one of the names they heard in that exclamation.

"Fine! We're breaking Renesmee in! Those idiots she calls family haven't taught her crap and we all know that they don't know half the dangers she will have to face as a half-breed! Ugh! And those stupid want to be werewolves that are with her family that are actually only shape shifters aren't even close to the real thing! I'm doing this to PROTECT HER! Unlike her freaking family!" Riley screamed.

A scream was heard in the background. Riley quickly looked up.

"Renesmee stop! Don't-" a loud explosion was heard and Riley was thrown back into a tree.

"RILEY!!!" James yelled.

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?" a little boy asked coming down the stairs with a little girl following him.

"Everything's okay sweetie! How about we go play hide and seek up stairs huh? I bet I can find you in ten seconds or less every time." Valerie said, turning the little ones attention back to going upstairs and distracting them from the present danger.

Everyone's attention focused back on the screen.

Riley coughed and looked at the phone. "I'm fine. I'm fine dad."

"Show me what happened."

"Renesmee…she didn't…Alex lost his temper…god …and the moon's out….Dad how many vampires are in the house right now?" Riley said.

"Twelve." James answered.

"This isn't good. Vince has probably changed too." The camera showed damage to the area and Renesmee was face down in the dirt.

"Renesmee!" Riley exclaimed dropping the phone and rushing over to her. The phone landed so they could still see what was going on.

Renesmee groaned. "Un, what happened?"

"You idiot! I told you to stop!" Riley said softly.

"Sorry. I just reacted. He was rushing towards me and I just did the first instinctual thing."

"Yeah well, your first instinctual thing just got us two big problems running around the forest and towards my house, with your family in it." Just then there was a rustling of bushes.

"Riley! Renesmee! Run! They're coming straight toward you!" Chloe screamed.

Riley quickly picked up Renesmee and started running. They passed over the phone and kept going.

About two minutes later two beasts stepped into the clearing looking around sniffing the air; Death gleaming from their eyes.

"What are those things?" Jasper exclaimed; he's never seen anything like them.

"Those are REAL werewolves; Pure venom that will stop at anything to kill everyone with an even an ounce of vampire in them." James informed them.

"Dad!" a voice yelled.

"Ethan! Steph! Where's Chloe?"

"She's coming! We took a short cut. Riley's taking them round the long way to give Chloe time to make it here before dropping Renesmee off here and going after Alex and Vince." Ethan said.

"What?" Bella said. "She can't go out there by herself. She's just a child!"

"She's the only one that can!" Steph yelled at her. "I don't like it either. But, Riley's always been known to do that, she's completely self-less just like-" Steph paused and a sad look crossed her face.

"Just like who?" Alice said softly.

"Her mother." Ethan said looking straight at Bella.

Right before Bella could open her mouth Riley crashed through the large glass window to the right of the fireplace and rolled on the ground towards them.

Chloe dashed in just then and went straight to Riley. She quickly took Renesmee and placed her on the couch which was now vacant.

Riley stood and followed and then sat next to Renesmee.

Renesmee, I have to go stop them. I'll be back okay? I promise.

No! Don't leave me. You'll die. Renesmee said grabbing Riley's arm to prevent her from going anywhere.

Have a little more faith in your sister okay? I'll be fine. I've done this dozens of times. I'm practically the master of it. I'll come back to you I promise. Riley leaned her forehead against Renesmee's and closed her eyes for a second before quickly wrenching herself away and rushing out the broken window.

"Riley!" Renesmee screamed, trying to get up and go after her but Chloe, Ethan, and Steph held her down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 9

"Renesmee you can't go after her. You are in no condition and you have no experience fighting whatsoever." Chloe said to her.

"She's going to die! You're killing her by keeping me here!" Renesmee screamed.

"You don't have control of any of you abilities yet!" Ethan snapped. "Riley has been on her own since day one. Her mother, Bella, died giving birth to her and her father, Edward, hated her so much she had to kill him in order to preserve her own life."

Bella gasped. Edward tensed.

"She has gone through life completely alone. She was forced to learn quickly. She is a LOT more capable than you think! She has survived no thanks to her family. And no thanks to yours, you're not capable of even half the things she is because you're so sheltered. It's a cruel world out there Renesmee. Especially for our own kind; the half-breeds, we're just puppets to be had. Riley has been trying to protect our kind and make those….those demons leave us be. She has the heart of a human but the determination of a vampire and a werewolf. Seeing as she's all three. That's why she's different. That's why she's special. But, that's what makes her dark. She's tainted Renesmee. Why do you think she called you her light half? Because you are the complete opposite yet still the same. You make her stronger and feel more capable, just like you know she does for you."

Renesmee settled and let everything digest that was just spoken. "How is that possible? How can she be all three?"

"The Volturi found out about her mother being pregnant from a maid that was helping clean the house that her parents had their honeymoon at. They unleashed a werewolf on her; A child of the moon. It was one of their experiments seeing if they could control a werewolf. The werewolf found Bella and nicked her just a few seconds before she gave birth to Riley. The venom quickly seared through Bella's body and to Riley. The venom reached Riley and entered her bloodstream. Bella started to convulse at that same moment and Edward quickly got Riley out and then tried to save Bella. Unfortunately, because they had never encountered that particular kind of werewolf he didn't know he was just quickening her death. So, I guess you could say Edward unknowingly killed Bella." Steph explained.

"But wait, how did Riley survive? I mean if the venom attacks what keeps vampires alive." Renesmee said confused.

"When half-bloods are born they are developing fetuses up until the moment the umbilical cord is cut. Riley's body had about ten minutes to adjust to the new venom in her blood and incorporate it and make adjustments so she could survive. She has been a fighter since day one." Chloe smiled.

"What happened after that?" Alice spoke up.

"Riley's aunt Rosalie and Alice had Riley. They were cooing and all that nonsense. Their husbands Jasper and Emmett were just watching over them smiling from a far. They weren't comfortable with the idea of a half-blood quite yet. Edward had gone mad though as soon as he realized that he had lost Bella. It had been about four days when he finally snapped. He started blindly killing everyone in his way of getting to Riley. Everyone protected her as best they could but Edward had lost it he didn't care anymore. It was like it didn't matter that Riley was the last piece of Bella he would ever had. It was like he thought Riley wasn't good enough. Riley looked like she was three at the time. She watched horrified as her father massacred the rest of her family. Her grandmother, Esme, was the last one to try and stop Edward. Before she was shredded and thrown toward the fireplace she told Riley that she loved her. Then Riley was backed into a corner. She was crying and scared. Edward's eyes were as black as coals; he was a monster." Ethan stopped and looked away from Renesmee.

"What happened?" Renesmee said her voice iced with anger.

"All Riley can remember was a light came from her hands and shot toward Edward. He started screaming and the light surrounded him. He caught on fire. A bubble formed around him and the fire burned him alive inside the bubble. There wasn't a single trace of fire where he was burned at. The next thing Riley remembers was waking up in James arms. He was carrying her." Ethan finished.

"I was just on a hunt, looking for some wolves that were over populating the area. I found some and then caught a scent when I was done. I followed the trail and found Riley lying there unconscious. Then I noticed a scar on the back of her neck. It was crescent moon with a five-point star at the bottom tip. I immediately remember that being the mark of a survivor of a werewolf attack. So, I picked her up and took her far away from there as possible. I've kept her under my wing ever since. She's studied and practiced from dusk until dawn training, months at a time with no sleep. I just stayed with her. I eventually found Valerie. Slowly but surely, the three of us would travel and we would meet others like Riley; she was like the flame and they were the moths. They would come to her and stay by her side. She came across Alex and Vince by accident. They were dangerous when she found them but, she managed as she always does. She surprised us all when she brought them home. At first I was totally against the idea, but Riley explained to me the situation and their circumstances. Both of the boys swore complete dedication, their lives, to be by Riley's side for the as long as they lived to protect her at any cost. They were infatuated with her I could tell and I knew that Riley felt a small need to protect them and shelter them from themselves. So, she trained with them and practiced and she eventually learned what made them tick. She also developed her immunity to the werewolf venom tenfold." James explained.

"That's why Riley made you drink her blood when we found you that day in the woods Renesmee." Chloe said.

"What?" Renesmee asked trying to remember.

"Remember she told you to drink something and then you drank it but started moaning from the stinging sensation at the back of your throat as it went down?" Steph asked.

"Oh, that. Now I remember." Renesmee said.

"You are the only one that could do that with a good chance of survival. Since you two are so close in genetics. When you drank her blood, it counteracted the venom that had already entered your system. Basically, her blood was your antidote. If she gave you another dose it might help you to develop immunity to it as well." Ethan pondered.

Just then something jumped into through the broken window and landed on the floor about ten yards away from the group.

"Riley?" Renesmee said unsure of who, or what, it was.

A loud growl was her response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 10

Everyone tensed as they realized it was one of the werewolves.

The werewolf turned and stood up straight towering its' ten foot height; its black fur glistening in sweat and blood; its eyes that same glowing color Renesmee remembered from the first time except with a tinge of red now in them.

Renesmee quickly stood and went in front of the group in a defensive position.

"Renesmee don't!" James called out.

The werewolf roared at her.

Renesmee started to growl when a load roar could be heard from up above that sounded more like a lion. Everyone glanced up to see a lion jump through the window landing on top of the werewolf. The lion quickly went over to Renesmee and pushed her back.

Renesmee get back, please. I don't need you in the way.

Riley?

Yes. Now please get back! Riley ordered her.

Renesmee quickly jumped over the couch and toward Jacob, who quickly pushed her behind him.

The werewolf shook its head and looked at the lion in anger. The werewolf growled.

The lion just growled back crouching in a position that screamed "I dare you to try it again."

The werewolf rushed toward the lion. The lion jumped and went right for the neck biting hard.

The creature howled in pain and grabbed the lion with its claws and yanked it off its neck, throwing the lion into the wall.

"Riley!" Renesmee gasped.

Riley wasn't moving.

The werewolf stalked over on its hind legs to examine Riley's lion form.

Before anyone could blink there was large wolf in front of Riley growling lowly at the werewolf.

"Seth what are you doing?" Jacob cried out. "Get away from that thing."

Riley started to move and looked up to see the large wolf in front of her. Her eyes glowed and her lion form shifted into a large wolf as well. The transformed wolf moved to Seth's side growling lowly at the werewolf.

The werewolf chomped its teeth at them baring them hard to warn them.

Seth and Riley just attacked. The brawl tumbled around the room into a dark corner that wasn't well lit. Lamps and other things were torn and broken and tumbled to the ground in the process.

Everyone suddenly heard a large yelp whine and all was silent in the corner.

No one breathed for a good five minutes.

Renesmee, we're okay. Seth's voice rang in Renesmee's head. She let go of the breath she had been holding.

V…Vince…he's two miles north…take blanket….Ethan. Riley's voice quivered in Renesmee's mind.

Renesmee turned to Ethan. "They're okay. Ethan, Vince is two miles north of here. Take a blanket with you.

Ethan nodded and quickly left to do as asked. Chloe quickly followed him.

A growl was heard from a wolf suddenly.

Riley? What's going on? Renesmee said, frantically.

Alex…oh no…he's getting up. Renesmee get back get everyone back! Riley cried out.

Renesmee turned and started ushering everyone back, when suddenly they turned at the sound of a crash. They saw Seth's body lying on the ground on the opposite corner of where he once was motionless.

The werewolf, Alex came out of the shadows, murder gleaming in his eyes. He was focused on Seth's motionless body and he started stalking over to it.

Jacob took a step forward. Renesmee pulled on his arm. "No, Jake. Don't." she said firmly.

Jacob growled at Alex.

Alex didn't seem fazed as he then raised his claw to claim the final death blow when everyone heard a low voice.

"You're making me angry Alex." Riley said her voice low and dangerous.

Alex turned his sharp gaze to look at the shadowed corner. Riley slowly took a step out and revealed her body with cuts everywhere small rivers of blood trailing down her body and a tattoo that seemed to be growing and extending around her body. Her clothes were tattered. Her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown but a boiling red.

Her body was slightly quivering. Alex licked his muzzle and got down in a crouch readying himself.

Renesmee's eyes were trained on Riley. Riley, what do I need to do?

Stay out of my way.

Riley's eyes got brighter and started to glow. They all watched as she howled and her body started to morph into the very creature she was trying to protect everyone else from. Hair elongated and grew everywhere. Her muzzle extended and had venomous saliva dripping. Her black coat was shiny and looked soft. Her eyes now were a bright gold with a thin outer lining of red. Her claws were massive and she now stood to be ten feet on her hind quarters.

Alex was trained and focused on Riley. As soon as Riley was done transforming he attacked.

Riley easily dodged and got a hold of his neck with her jaw. She held him there for a second then threw him into the wall across from their audience.

Everyone heard a crack as Alex's head hit the edge of a light post on the wall.

Riley barked/growled at Alex's motionless body. She fell down to all fours and padded her way over to Alex's body. When she got half a foot away the hairs on her neck were standing up. She was beyond ticked. She crouched low and a growl rumbled in her throat.

Renesmee got glimpses of Riley's thoughts. Must kill….threat….kill…neck...vampires…need kill all. Renesmee's eyes widened for a second.

"Riley." Renesmee spoke softly. Riley turned sharply her growl getting louder.

You can't do this. Remember, this is what caused your family to die. Renesmee thought, showing Riley what she saw in front of her.

Everyone watched the silent interaction.

Alex's body slowly morphed back into a human's body and was now lying face down on the floor. Riley slightly turned her head to see that Alex was indeed back in human form.

Riley turned to look back at Renesmee and let out a whimper of pain then she turned and quickly jumped out of the broken window and out into the woods.

Seth came to just as Riley jumped out of the window.

Riley! Seth yelled after her mentally.

Go after her Seth. Show her. Renesmee told him through her mind.

Seth transformed back into a human and quickly jumped out the window after Riley clad in ripped jeans at the knee.

"Seth, come back!" Leah yelled after her brother. "Wh-where's he going?"

"To bring her back." James said simply. He went over to Alex and pulled a blanket over him.

"Here let me help you get him to his room." Emmett offered.

"Thanks." James said as he and Emmett lifted Alex up off the ground, making sure he was covered and taking him upstairs to the appropriate room.

The front door opened to reveal Chloe and Ethan carrying an unconscious Vince inside.

"Here let me take over Chloe." Jasper offered and took the side Chloe had and helped Ethan lug Vince upstairs as well.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered. She looked devastated.

"I hope we didn't scare you too much." Steph commented finally.

Chloe put on a small smile. "Yea, it's not usually like this. It's just getting hard to keep hidden these days that we spar as much as possible and sometimes things don't go as planned."

"What do you mean hidden?" Edward asked.

Chloe and Steph looked at each other nervously.

"The Volturi and a few other vampiric societies have been at war in secret for thousands of years. They began to experiment with different things; werewolves, half-bloods, mix breeds, anything they could meddle with. A few times there were experiments that developed minds of their own and broke away." Chloe started.

"Chloe, Ethan and I are some of them. We ran from the Volturi and Riley found us. She took us in, she wanted us to help her finish the war and stop the unnecessary massacre. We agreed. Riley helped us control our…abilities and focus them. We have worked so hard and it's gotten to be rough. Especially now that we've finally found the push Riley needed." Steph said looking directly at Renesmee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 11

Seth ran focused only on Riley. The pull he felt toward her, her scent, the sound of her heart racing, anything so he could get to her.

It started to rain which caused her scent to disappear. He growled and focused even harder on his connection to her. He slowed when he could actually see her running just about a mile ahead of him; she had gone back to being human and had somehow miraculously had a tank top and torn jeans at the knee on.

Why was she still running though?

Seth focused more on her thoughts. _God, I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live. I not supposed to be alive in the first place. I can't do this anymore. Maybe I am worthless and will never be good enough just like my dad thought._

Seth growled loudly.

He noticed her pause momentarily at the sound of his growl. He used the hesitation to catch up to her. He pounced on her. They tumbled and rolled into the mud.

They finally stopped and she was pinned underneath him.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Riley screamed struggling against his strong hold.

"NO!" Seth roared.

Riley stopped struggling and looked at him. "What do you want? What do you want from me?" she cried. She felt so alone and despicable.

"I just want you. I want you to be happy and safe and to feel loved." Seth whispered his eyes softening as he looked at her.

"Happy? Love? Impossible." Riley said exasperated and looked away from him.

Seth shifted and now held both of her arms together in one of his hands above her head. He took his now free hand to her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"No. Possible." He whispered to her. Raindrops where beating his back and slowly the mud that was covering them both was being washed away.

Riley blinked quickly to keep the rain from getting into her eyes. "And what makes you so sure it is possible for a creature like me?"

Seth smiled and brushed his thumb against her damp cheek. "You keep looking at what has been taken away from you Ri, why don't you try looking at what you have been given to make up for what has been lost?"

Riley's eyes softened as Seth spoke to her. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "They don't want me and I do anything but make them happy."

Seth made a noise to say he disagreed.

"Just before everything happened James was talking about how the way you can talk to people was amazing. Like with Jack and Vivian how they listen to you and then there's Alex and Vince whom, I may not like it very much but they have good reason to be, are infatuated with you. You are an amazing person Ri. You continue to amaze your family that you have now. And you continue to amaze me. You make them happy by being with them. You make them happy when you stand up for what is right. They are proud to be a part of your family." Seth encouraged.

Riley sighed out of frustration. "You don't get it do you Seth." She quickly got out of his hold and pulled herself to her feet.

She sighed again. "I'm one of a kind and I'm alone. I'm a freaking abomination."

Seth stood and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down to her ear and spoke.

"You are no abomination and you are not alone. You've got me." He planted a light kiss on her exposed shoulder. "And you've got Renesmee." He planted another light kiss on the side of her neck. He brought his lips to her ear and let them brush against her ear as he spoke again. "You are one of a kind and that is what makes you so loveable. You don't contour to set expectations. You make a difference."

Riley sighed and leaned into Seth's arms.

_I guess I could try believing that._ Riley thought.

_**That would be a good start.**_ Seth thought to her.

Riley turned around in his arms and stared at him. "How?"

"I don't know. I just when I saw you lying there not moving something inside me snapped and I needed to know if you were alright. I guess it is part of my imprinting. It could even be due to your array of mind-blowing abilities that I probably don't know all of yet. It could be a combination of both. Either way it connects me to you and that's all I care about. You are all that matters to me now." Seth said as his arms tightened slightly around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Riley brought her hand to his face and lightly traced it down the side of his face and then brought her fingertips to lightly rest on his lips. She stared into his eyes as they smoldered and seemed to become a dark blue.

"I think I like it too. When you got hurt protecting me, I felt something inside me just break and I lost control. I've never had that happen before. I've never felt this way before about anyone. It's all so new to me. I'm usually the tough girl. Alone and I didn't need anyone by my side to protect me or anything. I've never really been into all that romance stuff either. But when it comes to you I…" Riley's voice softened and paused. She started to get closer to Seth and vice versa.

"I want to be." Riley whispered right before her lips touched his.

It was like fireworks went off for both of them. Electricity flowed through them as they continued to kiss. Seth got a little more daring and intensified the kiss. Riley's hands were planted against the back of his head trying to get him closer to her, feeling like there was still a galaxy between them.

Seth started to lead her backwards until she felt back hit a tree trunk. Before she could do anything he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her be level with him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly bringing her closer.

Riley turned her head slightly and started kissing his face, letting him take the chance to take a few breaths. Seth then assaulted her neck with light butterfly kisses causing her breathing to get ragged. His hand started to inch up her shirt as she dug her fingers into his hair pushing him closer to her.

When she felt his bare hand brush up in her shirt against the skin of her back she pulled him back up to her lips and then raised her hands to his chest and gave a slight push.

"Stop." She said.

Seth stopped and pulled away smiling at her. "Sorry."

"Let's just take it slow." Riley suggested.

"That sounds fair." Seth said, letting to her feet and brushing his lips against hers in a swift and soft kiss.

"Although, I will say this...that kiss...was…wow." She paused.

"I agree. For a first kiss…I don't think they have a word for what that was." He whispered placing another chaste kiss on her swollen lips.

Riley smiled and kept her arms around his neck. "I think I could spend the rest of my life just kissing you."

"Well, no need to worry about that, you have me for eternity and beyond." Seth said while placing light kisses all on her face starting at her forehead and working his way down, avoiding her lips though.

"And you have me for forever and ever." Riley confirmed as he kissed her finally on the lips again.

The kiss was like a contract between them, that they finally agreed that they really were meant to be and they wanted it to be so.

**_Come on. We had better get back._** Seth said as he let her go and took her hand.

"Do we have to?" Riley whined not budging.

"Do you really want one of family members to catch us being like that?" Seth said pulling her to him again and placing his hands against her hips and massaged them softly.

Riley groaned. "No, you win. Let's go." She let her head fall softly onto his chest and he enveloped her in a hug.

"You want me to carry you?" Seth teased.

Riley shoved him. "No. But I would like you to do one thing for me." She said smiling at him.

"What's that?" Seth replied.

Riley's smiled turned into her daring one. "Eat my mud!" she said and raced off to the house, spraying him with mud as she sprinted away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyers. **

Chapter 12

When they got back to the house everyone was sitting in the living room waiting. Everything had already been cleaned and fixed back up. As soon as Riley stepped foot in the room James looked straight at her.

"I don't know what to say to you Riley." James said, his voice even.

Riley slightly tensed and her hand that was holding Seth's slightly tightened its grip. Her eyes narrowed as she looked straight at James. "Try."

James eyebrows slightly rose at her tone. "Thank you.

A look of confusion flashed across Riley's face as James continued. "If it wasn't for you and Seth we all would probably be either severely injured or dead at this moment. It makes me proud to know that I am a part of you family. Thank you."

James walked over and wrapped his arms around Riley in a big hug.

Riley hesitated unsure of how to react. Slowly, she hugged James back.

"Uh, thanks." Riley muttered, still a bit confused.

The broke away from each other and Riley noticed everyone was around her except Valerie and the little ones.

"How are they?"

"Sedated and in the healing chamber." Chloe replied.

Riley nodded.

"Riley, we have another mission." Nathan mumbled.

"Which cat?" Riley questioned.

"DU." James answered.

"Ooo, this is going to be fun. What's the setting?"

"Club." Chloe said.

"The usual?" Riley said, staring at Nathan.

Nathan gave a feral grin. "Of course."

"Now, I don't want you two get out of hand again. Last time it almost cost us." James said sternly toward Riley and Nathan.

Riley and Nathan exchanged a look between each other. "We won't." they said in unison.

"Alright, come on. I'll debrief you in the lab. Alex and Vince will still be able to hear us so they will know their role once they are capable."

"So, does this mean we miss school again?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"All of us?"

"Yes."

"Sweet." the teenaged looking vampires said hi-fiving with each other.

"However, I expect you all to keep up with the work and do at least ten-fold in your other studies outside of school."

They all groaned.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Seth asked, his arm wrapping around Riley's waist protectively.

"Nothing." Riley quickly answered.

The rest of her family didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm famished. Who wants to go hunting?" Chloe finally asked.

"Bet I'll beat you to our hunting grounds." Riley challenged.

"Yeah right, you all know I'm the fastest." Nathan said arrogantly.

"Is that why you were so close to Alex and Vince when they were chasing you and I was ahead a good ways?" Riley said, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Why you-!" Nathan said lunging for her.

Riley quickly dogded him and stuck out her tongue.

"Ha Ha, the full vampire can't even catch little ol' half-vampire me." Riley teased.

The rest of her siblings growled and looked at each other. "Get her!" they charged at her.

Riley just grinned and bolted, way ahead of them.

James sighed and shook his head.

"Well, if you all want to eat you should hurry up and follow them." James finally said.

All of the Cullens quickly followed after the others except Calisle and Esme.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Having a bit of trouble...let me know what you think!


End file.
